


just a few more minutes

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: seongwu and minhyun try a little bit of edging





	just a few more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble that i wanted to get out of my system. this was supposed to be part of a slightly longer, numbered fic, but it's been sitting in my drafts for a year now and i have no hopes of ever finishing the entirety of it.

“does it not feel good?” minhyun stops altogether and looks up at him with concern apparent in his eyes.

seongwu lets out a garbled noise, something between a strangled moan and a choke, in response. “it feels very, very good, i can assure you that”. honestly, good is a terrible understatement when seongwu was already teetering on the edge of climax before minhyun stopped whatever magic he was working with his his expert hands and even more more talented mouth.

“but you had your eyes shut tightly and you weren’t making a sound. you weren’t moving either, i wasn’t even sure if you we’re still breathing", minhyun knits his brows in worry and starts getting up.

seongwu chuckles at that and turns to look at minhyun who has crawled from his position on top of seongwu’s thighs to his side of the bed. “are you saying i was like a dead fish?”

“seongwu”, minhyun whines at him, knowing his boyfriend is stalling his explanation. 

“okay, okay, it’s just-”, seongwu sighs, not knowing how to admit this without hurting his own stupid ego. “it’s not that it doesn’t feel good. it’s actually quite the opposite of that”. minhyun makes a sound of acknowledgement that transitions into a confused upwards “hmmm?”, so seongwu sighs heavily. “it was so good in fact that i was trying so hard not to cum, like. i was thinking, “don’t fuck it up don’t fuck it up dontfuckingcumongseongwu” over and over in my head so. and i couldn’t look at you or make any sounds or else i would seriously...just.", he slowly motions with his hand towards his nether regions, "...go'.

when seongwu finally looks back up at minhyun he finds his boyfriend smiling smugly at him as if he had just won some prize and is trying hard (and failing) to not brag about it.

“don’t look at me like that”, he pinches the side of minhyun's waist causing the other boy to wiggle away from him in defense, not wanting to start a tickle war in the middle of sex.

‘like what”, minhyun whispers loudly as if they're talking about a secret.

seongwu smiles lopsidedly at minhyun, the one he knows he's weak for before narrowing his eyes and whispers back, “that dumb smile".

"what about it", minhyun is full on giggling now without even seongwu tickling him and rather than butterflies, it feels more like fireflies in his stomach spreading heat towards the rest of his body.

"you know i’m morosexual right?”, seongwu pulls him back down onto the bed on top of him and snickers right into his ear, because now they're just acting like cutesy teenagers nervously trying to to the deed for the first time.

“i guess that makes two of us then”, minhyun pulls away just a little to kiss the corner of seongwu’s mouth and look at him fondly, “but seriously, you don’t have to worry about coming too fast.”

"uhhh", seongwu stares at him dumbfoundedly. “i thought we were trying a little bit of edging...?", he moves to nuzzle against minhyun's jaw and kitten licks at a spot right there where he knows minhyun likes it best.

“yeah, well, we can always do that next time", minhyun pauses to let out a breathy moan, "i like it better when you’re not holding yourself back.”

“okay” seongwu agrees, “okay. you’re really the best boyfriend ever.”

“i know”, minhyun laughs his loud, pronounced ha-ha-ha signature laugh and seongwu feels his chest expand so he grips at minhyun's waist tighter and snuggles as close to him as possible in an attempt to keep his heart from exploding.

"next time, you can edge me instead", minhyun follows up.

"oh god", and now he's about to come again.


End file.
